1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular telephone device and a program documentation medium having a non-contact type integrated circuit card processing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic wallet balance display system is known which displays in symbols the remaining balance of an electronic wallet stored inside an Integrated Circuit (IC) card, for instance, card type electronic money that serves as an alternative to ready cash and credit cards (for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. H08-287169 (1996) titled “ELECTRONIC PURSE BALANCE DISPLAY SYSTEM”). Additionally, when the electronic money in a non-contact type IC card is updated (reduced), a payment data notification service server provides notification by E-mail to the cardholder (the person to whom a personal card was issued; hereinafter, referred to as the “user”) of the cellular telephone that the remaining balance has been decreased via the server (for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2004-030271 titled “SETTLEMENT INFORMATION REPORTING SERVICE SERVER AND METHOD FOR REPORTING SETTLEMENT INFORMATION”).
However, in regard to the conventional prior art mentioned above in JP H08-287169 (1996), even though the card remaining balance is displayed as symbols in response to a Personal Identification Number (PIN) input operation and the card is identifiable anywhere at anytime without a third party learning the card remaining balance, this system requires the user's interaction. Furthermore, in regard to the conventional prior art mentioned above in JP 2004-030271, in order to provide E-mail notification to the user of the cellular telephone, there are remaining matters, such as the necessity of a server, communication costs, etc. This is beside the fact that notification is limited to cases when the card remaining balance decreases.
Apart from that, in recent years with the technological progress in cellular telephone devices and non-contact type IC cards, for example, cellular telephone devices which can be practically used as a commuter pass are available. Also, cellular telephone devices which can be practically used as a prepaid card, etc. are starting to become more widely accessible.
When this kind of cellular telephone is used for entry< >exit management, such as a commuter pass, etc., communication with a card reader which is external equipment can be performed normally. Since the entry< >exit place allows admittance, the user does not have to confirm the existence of communication, etc. Also, when using this kind of cellular telephone as an alternative to a prepaid card, the existence of communication, etc. can be checked from that particular location and used with a level of ease and comfort. Specifically, at the time of a transaction, the user can determine whether or not there was an accurate transaction and the exact amount of payment, be aware of the latest card remaining balance, etc. and know various other data. Thus, the cellular telephone can be used without anxiety. In that respect, when confirming the amount paid, etc. on the display for indication to the user from an accounting terminal side, there is the possibility of misunderstanding the displayed data, for example, the amount deposited, sub-total, etc. and also non-preferred display of the card remaining balance by an accounting terminal side with regard to personal privacy, etc.